A Monk and a Master
by 36sakuya76
Summary: Naraku is defeated and everyone goes their own separate ways. Miroku meets the Sohma's and the head of the family is ill by an unknown cause. Miroku agrees to help but discovers a few secrets along the way.
1. The First Duty

A Monk and a Master

Chapter 1

The First Duty

Miroku walked the streets of Tokyo, Japan where Kagome lived. He looked around in awe as he explored a new era, where new buildings, food, clothes, and women were provided for Miroku's joy. Miroku sighed with calmness as he was deciding where he should try to put his works of Buddhism.

'_**Sigh, this is a peaceful era indeed. I don't sense any demon activity in this place at all. Well I suppose that I might try to find poor souls who need any assistance.'**_

Miroku glanced around the city and found a spot where a group of women were gathering and trying on jewelry of some sort. Curious as he was he immediately headed over to the group, fully intended to make use of the women. As he walked toward the women, he felt a set of eyes following his every move.

'_**Hmm, it seems that someone is curious about my movements.' **_

He walked over to the line of women and tapped a woman on the shoulder. As she turns around he smiled, "May I please ask what this lovely group of women is doing here?"

The woman smiled, "This line is for the discount for the fine jewelry. Buy two and you get a 70% discount of the second."

"If I may, I am a monk and I am able to tell a person's future by just looking at the palm of their hand. However, I see that you all are busy so I must continue with my journey."

Several women reached their hands towards him and yelled, "Wait!"

Miroku turned around and stared at the women.

One woman walked towards him and held out her hand towards him.

"Um, I have already finished my shopping. So if you could, you could read my palm."

Miroku rubbed his chin, "Well, if you insist."

The other women looked at each other and rushed over in the store to collect their jewelry. Miroku glanced in the store and slowly, the line of women started to form. Miroku smiled and glanced into the woman's palm.

"Hmm . . . . yes, very good . . . . . I see . . . ah what wonders."

The woman smiled, "Oh what is it? What does my fortune say?"

Miroku smiled at looked at the woman, "Oh you will live a wonderful life. You will have many happy fortunes and will have many children."

The woman gasped, "Oh my, is that true? Oh I do wish of having children."

"Well if it is children you desire I am happy to help you with that."

The woman giggled, "Oh you are so silly young monk."

After predicting the future for the line of women, he sat down to eat the meal that has been provided for him. As he sipped his tea, a woman walked over to him with a box in her hand.

"Excuse me, are you a monk?"

Miroku looked up at the woman and smiled, _**'Well, what a beauty.'**_

He made a smirk as he sipped his tea. "I am as I appear my dear."

"Well, do you still perform your duties as a monk?"

"Hmph, as a matter of fact I do. However, the service comes with a price if I may also add. You see I don't have a home, I am a wanderer, and I need certain essential things to keep myself alive."

The woman opened the box and placed it in front of him. "Is this enough?"

Miroku looked inside the box and widened his eyes as he counted the huge amount of money. _**'My, she either must be desperate, or there are not many here who can perform any spiritual activities anymore.'**_

He smiled as he replied, "Why yes, this is more than my share. However, before I can receive my payment, I need to first see what kind duty lies ahead of me. So, if you would be so kind as to show me where you need my special services."

The girl smiled, grabbed his sleeve, and pulled him along the streets of Tokyo. _**'Finally, there is someone who can heal the master. Don't worry Akito-san I have found the answer to your health!'**_


	2. The First Meeting

A Monk and a Master

Chapter 2

The First Meeting

Sayoko led Miroku to the Sohma Estate and pressed a button on the door. The door replied with a voice calling "Yes? Sohma residence."

Sayoko replied, "Yes, I'm Sayoko, one of Akito-san's servants. I have brought a spiritual holder to help Akito-san."

"Alright, bring him to Hatori's office."

The door opened and they both walked through into the Sohma property. Miroku gazed in awe as he observed the wealth of the Sohma family. Sayoko stopped in front of one of the large buildings of the Sohma Estate and opened the door. She motioned him to come inside. He walked in and inside the room there was a desk with a few papers and a picture of a woman. As Miroku sat on the floor and made himself comfortable, a tall man with violet eyes entered the room. He had black hair that mostly covered his left eye and was trimmed to the bottom of his neck. He wore a large, white jacket that went to the length of his knees. As Miroku looked at the man, Sayoko shut the door behind her and sat herself next to Miroku. The man walked over to the desk and sat down at the chair.

The man looked in Miroku's direction and spoke, "My name is Hatori Sohma. I am the head doctor for the Sohma Estate."

Sayoko turned to Miroku, "He's takes care of everyone in the Sohma family that gets sick! So if you need anything he can help you."

Hatori turned to Sayoko, "Yes, it's true that I'm a doctor and that I help the other Sohma's with any illness, however I spend most of my time attending to Akito considering he has many health problems.

Miroku sat up and looked at Hatori, "If I may, I would like to ask what conditions that I am here."

Hatori opened one of the drawers and pulled out a couple of papers. He stood up and handed the papers to Miroku.

Miroku picked up the papers and looked at them carefully. "What is this?"

"The contract in which you will meet the terms of treating Akito."

"Terms?"

"Yes, in the contract you will be performing rituals only when asked and in the presence of me and Akito. You will also be living here in the Sohma Estate where Akito can easily ask for you at any time of the day. Any failure in doing so, your meals and housekeeping will begin to decrease."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "Yes, I understand these terms."

Hatori handed him a pen, "Just sign these papers here."

Miroku grabbed the pen and signed the papers. As soon as Miroku finished, Hatori stapled the papers and placed them inside a file.

"Now, since you are officially living here, it's time for you to meet the headmaster himself." He turned to Sayoko, "Sayoko, would you be kind enough as to prepare his room while I escort him to Akito."

Sayoko stood up, "Yes sir! Right away."

As she left, Hatori walked over to the front door and started putting on his shoes. Miroku also stood up and walked over to the front door. Hatori opened the door and walked outside and motioned Miroku to follow him. They both walked outside and headed towards the end of the Sohma Estate. As they walked Hatori showed him where everything was. Miroku gazed in wonder as he walked in the Sohma Estate.

'_**It seems like a ghost town in here. There are many houses here, but I have yet to see a single person."**_

They stopped in front of a huge building, which was even bigger than the one Hatori was in. Hatori slid the door open and motioned Miroku to come inside. Miroku walked inside and looked around the room. The room was really dark and there was emptiness in the room. Across the front door there was a flower vase with a painting of a garden behind it. To the left of the painting was another door that led outside, to the right was an entrance to a hallway that lead to the other rooms.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable. I'll send for Akito to come here."

As Hatori left, Miroku sat on the mat and pulled out the box of money. _**'I guess I'm finally free to do what I please. I don't have to worry about my curse eating up my body.'**_

Miroku looked at his right hand where the wind tunnel used to be. Out of the hallway came two people; Hatori was first and behind him cam a person with a large black robe. Miroku widened his eyes as he noticed the black aura that surrounded this person; it was so dark that Miroku couldn't see the person's face.

'_**This aura is so overwhelming! I'm surprised that those two are still moving! A normal man would faint from such a dark aura. Is it a demon? If so, why don't I sense a demon aura? This aura is not evil or life threatening, just dark.'**_

As Hatori and Akito sat down, Miroku pulled out talisman and set them in front of him. The dark aura seized expanding and hovered itself around Akito.

Hatori moved next to Miroku, "This is Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family. This is the person you will be performing rituals with."

Akito nodded, "Please to meet you monk. I am Akito Sohma and I pray that you will help me into restoring my health. Many priests and other doctors have tried to find what's wrong with me but they all failed. I sincerely hope that you can help me."

Miroku folded his arms, "Yes, I will do all in my power to restore you back to health."

Akito smiled, "Well good, I'm glad to hear it."

Miroku nodded, _**'His voice sounds so soft and hoarse. His skin seems pale but I can't tell since his face is covered in the dark aura. I've never seen an aura like this! So this is the head of the Sohma's. Well then, it looks like this will be a challenge for me indeed.'**_


	3. The Secret's Out

A Monk and a Master

Chapter 3

The Secret's Out!

Miroku walked in the hallway of his dorm and took thought in what he saw at Akito's dorm. _**'This definitely not the work of a demon, this was made by a human. Only Akito could have caused that dark aura. But what emotion does he hold that could enlarge the size and depth of the aura? I'm surprised that the others around Akito can move at all. Do the family members have some immunity towards Akito? If so, what is it? Another thing, how can I cure this if I'm not even sure what's causing it? Before I can do any rituals I need to find out what emotion is held inside Akito and I also need to know how it's getting larger.' **_

As Miroku headed towards his room, he overheard some servants that were whispering outside the dorm.

"Have you heard the news? Master Shigure-san is coming over to visit Akito-sama."

"Really? Do you know why he's coming?"

"Apparently he found a young girl in the woods and took her in to live in his house."

"Oh, the poor thing. I hope it will not be a problem for Shigure-san, with the family curse and all."

"Well, after he reports it, it will be up to Akito-sama to decide what to do."

Miroku narrowed his eyes as he pondered the words _'family curse'_. _**'Hmm, a family curse. Could that be the source to Akito's illness? I suppose that I might ask Hatori about it since he seems pretty close to Akito.'**_

Miroku headed towards Hatori's office and noticed a few individuals heading towards Akito's dorm. One of them was a young man about his age with a long gray robe and black hair like Hatori. Along with him were a couple of servants that attended to Akito's dorm. Miroku looked at the group and followed them. While they entered through the front door, Miroku slipped through the side and hid in a couple of bushes that were large enough to hide his crouching body. As he came around the back of the dorm, he heard a couple of voices coming from Akito's room. One was Akito's and the other one belonged to a young man that sounded a little older than Akito.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay getting out of bed?"

"Do not fret. I am the head of the Sohma's and I will not be delayed from visits by a simple illness."

"A simple illness? Akito, you stay in bed all day because you're too ill to move!"

"Nonsense, I am perfectly capable of getting up and going around the house."

Miroku listen intensively as Akito made his way off the bed and to the door. As Akito went to the door, the man also got up and followed Akito to the door. Akito's steps stopped as soon as the man walked up to him.

"I appreciate your concern Kureno, but you don't have to worry. I want you to stay here as I go and talk with Shigure."

"Very well, I'll wait here."

Akito opened the door and walked down the hall. Miroku went around the house and hid in the bushes near the opened door which Akito spent most of his time when he wasn't busy. Sitting on the porch was the man called Shigure fiddling with his hands as he waited for Akito to come see him. Akito came out of the hall and sat himself down next to Shigure. Shigure looked at Akito and began to speak but Akito interrupted him.

"I'm assuming that the news you are about to give me is either very pleasant or very troublesome."

Shigure paused for only a few moments and then spoke. "Well it's not quite troublesome but it has a little bit of cautious news."

Akito seemed to perk up at this news. "Oh? Tell me what happened."

"Well me and Yuki ran into one of Yuki's classmates in the woods and naturally we welcomed her into our house. All seemed well until Kyo-kun came in to beat Yuki. And as you can tell, things got of hand. It wasn't long until Tohru-kun found out our secret."

Akito looked at Shigure, "Tohru? That is the name of Yuki's classmate I assume."

Shigure nodded, "Yes, Tohru Honda is very kind towards Yuki and Kyo. She seems to get close to people and makes them feel as if it's alright to be themselves."

Akito twitched and Miroku noticed a dark aura starting to form around Akito. After a few minutes of thought, Akito calmed down and the aura seemed to get smaller. _**'Hmm, when this Tohru was mentioned Akito's aura started to get larger and darker. Could it be that Akito has trouble with new comrades of the family members?'**_

Akito lifted his hand up in the air and a bird landed on his finger. "I believe I will trust this Tohru Honda. This may even prove fortuitous; for Yuki, and Kyo, and for myself. This might prove to be a great opportunity."

Shigure sighed and leaned back, "Well I guess it's alright for her to stay if she keeps the secret, am I right?"

Akito nodded in agreement, "Yes, as long as the secret remains hidden it's alright."

Shigure stood up, "Then I guess I better be heading back."

As he started to leave Akito spoke up, "Oh, and one more thing Shigure." Shigure stopped and turned to Akito's direction. "Since Kyo has come back from his disappearance, I want him to stay with you and attend school. This will be much easier for me to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't take off again."

Shigure nodded and headed out. Miroku paused for a moment and quietly headed towards his dorm. _**'So this family curse seemed to be discovered. Also, this Tohru person seems like a person who will fall into depth with the curse itself. I must find out what this curse is and how it's affecting Akito's health. Hmm . . . Tohru Honda. Sounds like I must meet this Tohru Honda.'**_


	4. Tohru enters the Sohma Estate

It has been so long since I have updated and I apologize. School has been putting me to work and Midterms are coming up so I'm pretty busy. Well here it is! Sorry for the long wait. I decided to make a longer chapter because I took so long. I also apologize for the improper German text, I tried to make it look correct but my computer was being stupid so I did the best I could. I'm sorry. T.T

* * *

A Monk and a Master

Chapter 4

Tohru enters the Sohma Estate

It has been one week since Shigure has come to speak with Akito, and every single day Miroku and Akito have been going through the same rituals. Although Akito was feeling more at peace from the rituals, he was still not getting any better. _**'Hmm, if I don't get any information soon then Akito won't have a chance of surviving that dark aura.'**_ He thought about it for a while and an idea hit him. _**'Hatori is pretty close to Akito, I'm sure if anyone can give me information he can.'**_

Miroku walked towards Hatori's office and glanced around the Sohma Estate. _**'I wonder where all of the other Sohma family members are. It would be nice to see some other people around here.' **_Suddenly, someone jumped from behind him and hopped on his shoulders. It was a small boy with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Gekleidet hey, sind warum Sie in einem Genwand?"*

Miroku's head turned around and stared at the little boy in amazement as the boy just smiled at him. The boy gasped and quickly jumped off of him.

"Oh, sorry wuBte, daB Sie mich verstehen konnen nicht. Heh, mein schlechtes."*

The boy changed to speaking English. "Hi there, I heard you where the monk that was taking care of Akito. Sorry I scared you. My name's Momiji Sohma. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand towards Miroku. Miroku sighed and gladly took his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you too. I am Monk Miroku. I am the monk that is treating Akito of his illness."

"Yeah, I heard about that from Hari."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Hari?"

"Oh, um that's the name I give Hatori since he's always around."

"Oh! Speaking of which I need to speak with Hatori about something."

Miroku headed off towards Hatori's office when Momiji tugged at Miroku's robe. He looked up at Miroku with shy, child-looking eyes. "Um, well Hatori is busy because he has an appointment with someone. Is it okay if you come by later?"

Miroku smiled, "Of course, thank you for telling me."

Momiji grinned and headed towards the front gate. Miroku walked around the Sohma Estate for a while and then decided to head to Hatori's office. _**'If someone is there then I'll come back later.'**_

Miroku walked over to Hatori's office and noticed that a couple of people were in the office. He stood next to the door and listened to the conversation.

"Turning it around, that means there are very few people who know about the secret, even inside the family. Normally, I would have suppressed your memories immediately. But Akito didn't give the order and even allowed you to live with them."

Miroku paused, _**'Live with them? He must be talking about that Tohru Honda girl.'**_ Miroku tried to get closer but noticed a couple of servants walking by. Miroku snuck over to the back door and listened within the bushes.

"Do not involve yourself with the Sohma family anymore."

"Oh . . ."

"I'm sure Shigure didn't make clear the gravity of our condition. The Sohma family continues to be possessed by vengeful spirits. It's not the fun and games you might think. It's bizarre, sinister, cursed. Before you regret getting involved with the Sohma's . . . get out. Akito is trying to use you."

_Ding dong. Ding dong_

The door bell startled Miroku; he headed towards Akito's dorm and walked in. When Miroku found Akito, Akito was quietly slouching over the window. When he walked into the room Akito turned around and looked at Miroku.

"Have you heard? Honda-san has come into the Sohma Estate."

Miroku didn't move, "I'm well aware of that fact."

Akito smiled, "It will only be a matter of time before she will be of use to me." Akito smirked and continued to look out the window. Miroku looked out another window and saw Shigure walk towards the front gate with a young teenage girl. The girl paused and looked back. Miroku froze; he thought that the girl was looking at him. He followed her eyes and noticed she was staring towards Akito's direction. Akito and the girl stared at each other for a while, and then Akito moved away from the window. Shigure called out to the girl and the girl followed him to the front gate. _**'That girl is . . . Tohru Honda?' **_Miroku turned around to find Akito lying on the bed.

Akito looked up at him, "Well, what do you think of Tohru Honda?"

Miroku sat himself next to Akito, "I'm afraid I cannot give my opinion seeing as I don't even know what she is really like."

Akito smirked, "I'll have to see for myself why everyone is so attached to this Tohru Honda."

Miroku nodded, "But first, it's time for your ritual."

Akito growled and sat up, "Fine, let's get this over with."

* * *

New Year

It was time for the New Year and the banquet was getting prepared by the servants. This would be Miroku's first time experiencing the New Years banquet for the members of the Sohma family. Apparently, only a few members were invited. People that represented the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Miroku tried to get more of an understanding of the curse but lately he has had no luck.

**Couple Days Earlier . . .**

Miroku went to Hatori's office and rang that doorbell. Hatori answered the door and let him inside. Miroku took off his shoes and walked inside.

Hatori sat in his desk, "So what business do you have with me? Does it have to do with Akito's health?"

Miroku looked at Hatori and then sat down in another chair. "Actually I came to ask you about the curse."

Hatori froze; he glared at Miroku and then asked, "What does the curse have to do with you?"

"If Akito's health is determined by the curse then it is my job to make sure that Akito's poor health comes to an end."

Hatori stood up, "I assure you that your position of curing Akito has nothing to do with the Sohma curse. Your job is to improve Akito's health and not get yourself involved with family matters. You will not be involved with anything except tending to Akito. Am I clear?"

Miroku smiled, stood up, and bowed, "Yes, of course." He turned to the front door and left the building.

**Present . . .**

Miroku headed towards Akito's dorm when he heard a couple of voices. Miroku looked into the hallway that led towards the banquet room and saw two men talking. One was Shigure and the other one was a young man with black and white hair.

"Hey Haa-kun, thanks for coming to greet me." Shigure smiled.

"Where are Kyo and Yuki?"

"Umm, how shall I put this? Well, to be blunt . . . they ditched."

"Oh. I can just imagine Kagura, raging like fire . . . and Akito, quietly steaming. What are you going to do Sensei?"

"I'll take care of Akito-san." They both began to walk down the hall.

"Man, and here I was planning to challenge him to one last fight for the year. I guess I'll have to take it to him in the New Year."

Shigure sighed, "Haa-kun, don't destroy my house."

"But I do understand why they'd want to skip out. Even I have things I can't stand, and sometimes even I want to run away."

"No no, this year, I don't think it's because they're trying to run away."

"What do you mean?"

"Shii-chan! Haruuu!"

Momiji ran up to the two in a New Year dance costume. Miroku left and headed towards Akito's room. Akito was sitting at his desk and turned around when Miroku entered the room.

"I'll do the ritual after the banquet, but for now I want you to stay here til my time is over."

Miroku nodded, "Very well, I'll wait here."

Akito stood up and walked into the room where the banquet was being held. Miroku sat quietly, _**'If Hatori won't tell me, then I'll find someone else to tell me. That Kureno seems close to Akito, if I can get answers from him then I can heal Akito much quicker. The only problem is that I hardly ever see him. And another thing, this Tohru Honda seems like a very unique person. I must find an opportunity to meet her.'**_

* * *

This is the German translation used for Momiji's words to Miroku.

"Hey, why are you dressed in a robe?"*

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize that you can't understand me. Heh, my bad."*


	5. Miroku Learns the Secret

A Monk and a Master

Chapter 5

Miroku Learns the Secret

A couple of days after the banquet, school returned and Akito told Miroku that he would be visiting the school seeing Yuki to find answers on why Yuki didn't come to the banquet. Although Akito seemed to have that dark aura lurking about, when he mentioned Yuki Miroku knew that there was going to be a problem when Akito encountered the boy. To calm him Miroku wanted to perform a short ritual, but Akito wouldn't agree to it and postponed it to later. He went on his way to the high school where Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and a couple of other Sohma boys went to. Since Miroku was being left behind he decided to use this opportunity to pry information out of Kureno. He snuck into Akito's dorm and found Kureno sitting on the floor by himself staring outside.

Miroku gazed at the boy _**'Why does he sit there all day? Does he ever go out?'**_

Miroku knocked on the door and Kureno spun around and stared at Miroku.

"Akito's not here. He won't be back until later."

Miroku entered the room "Actually I'm not here to see Akito. I'm here to see you."

Kureno shifted nervously on the floor and offered Miroku a seat next to him. Miroku sat down and looked at Kureno.

"I noticed that Akito has this dark aura surrounding him and I know it involves the curse. I don't have much information on it so I was hoping you could tell me about it."

Kureno glanced down at the floor then back at Miroku. "If I told you would it help Akito's health?"

Miroku nodded "Yes, I could find out what's making him ill and put a stop to it."

Kureno went over to one of the drawers of Akito's desk and pulled out a calendar that presented all twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. "The curse of the Sohma's starts of the tale of God and the animals of the Chinese zodiac. God invited all of the animals to a banquet and the animals that showed up would be presented on the calendar to mark time. So, he could only allow twelve animals to be on the calendar."

Miroku looked at the calendar in confusion "I understand, but I fail to see how this relates to the Sohma curse."

"Well . . . twelve members of the family are born with the spirits of the animals of the Chinese zodiac. When one of those members has a great deal of stress or is hugged by a person of the opposite sex then they transform into the animal in which they were born into. Now Akito's involvement in all of this is that he is the God that rules over the zodiac members. The bond between God and the animals is the same bond that Akito and the zodiac members have."

Miroku paused and placed his chin between his right thumb and index finger. "If that's the curse, then what's causing Akito's dark aura?"

Kureno looked at Miroku curiously "What dark aura?"

"Well, Akito has had a dark aura surrounding him and when certain things involve members of the family the aura gets larger and darker. I've been suppressing the aura for as long as I can but I can't help Akito unless I know what's going on."

Kureno was in thought for a moment and suddenly spoke up. "What caused that aura?"

Miroku looked at Kureno "Well the most common explanation would be a demon. But since I didn't sense a demon presence I'm guessing it was an emotion that Akito has been keeping bottled up. After a while it's gotten so bad that it took a physical form."

"Is there any way to keep the aura from growing?"

"Yes there is. But that is something I will have to talk with Akito about."

Miroku stood up and headed towards the door. Kureno stood up and followed him to the door. As soon as he reached the door he turned around and bowed to Kureno. "Thank you for giving me this information. It will help me in giving Akito proper treatment."

As Miroku turned to leave Kureno gripped Miroku's shoulder. Miroku turned around to see Kureno on the verge of tears.

"Please . . ." Kureno quietly said, "Please save Akito, he may seem like he has temper issues but deep down she is just a kid that will break in two because of this curse. Please save Akito." After that Kureno turned around and left.

Miroku walked out and thought about what Kureno said. _**'Hmm . . . it seems like he really is worried. Apparently Akito is important to him.'**_ Miroku paused, _**'Wait, she?'**_ Miroku shook his head _**'Hmm . . . must be my imagination.'**_

After Akito came back, Miroku suggested for him to have a ritual. But Akito seemed too amused with himself to have a ritual, but he suggested that he would have one after he had taken a bath. Miroku was told to wait outside, which irritated Miroku. _**'I could be healing Akito a lot faster if he would let me have the opportunity to ask questions.'**_

As Miroku paced down the halls he heard a crash and a scream coming from the room in which Akito was bathing in. To provide assistance, he rushed inside to see not a man, but a woman on the ground naked with broken glass on the floor. Akito gazed up at Miroku in horror as he stared at her slowly recalling the situation. Luckily there were no cuts or anything, Akito just seemed to fall and a vase fell down with her. As Akito screamed and grabbed a towel to cover herself Miroku turned a dark shade of red and immediately shut the door in front of him. He called out to her through the door.

"I'm so sorry, I . . . thought you had hurt yourself and I . . . umm . . . came to help you. Umm . . . I'll wait for you in the other room so . . . we can do the ritual . . . if you still want to." He left the door and quietly went into the spare room where they did the rituals. He sat on the floor completely shocked by what had just happened and what he discovered.

Akito sat down on the floor completely embarrassed about what happened. She was in such shock that she didn't know what to do. _**'That monk saw me . . . saw me and . . . my body. Now he knows! What do I do? Will he tell everyone or will he keep it to himself?'**_ She clenched her fists._** 'NO! That doesn't matter! I am the head of the family and I will not let this incident get in the way of my plans!'**_ She got up, put her robes on and headed towards the room in which Miroku waited. She was sure not to let this incident bother her but a big surprise awaited her as she prepared herself to face the monk.

* * *

Author's note: Well what do you think? Miroku found out Akito's secret! Now time for Miroku to heal Akito!


	6. Confessions and Secrets

A Monk and a Master

Chapter 6

Confessions and Secrets

After Miroku found out Akito's secret, Akito was consciously trying to avoid him at all costs. She felt awkward and scared because no one outside the Sohma House has ever found out her secret. As soon as she finished the rituals with him, she left Miroku as soon as possible. Akito was so frustrated by the fact that he wasn't bothered by her secret. _**'Why is it that he is so calm when he sees me? I won't let this monk get in the way of my plans! I will find out what he's after!' **_Akito headed towards the dorm where Miroku stayed.

* * *

Miroku was looking through the window thinking about Akito and her involvement with the curse. Even though he found out about the curse there still was no information on what emotion was creating the dark aura that was swallowing Akito. He kept wondering how awkward it would be for him to confront Akito now. But he had no choice. He needed answers and he needed them now. He was about to confront Akito when the head of the family herself entered his room.

* * *

Akito entered Miroku's room and looked right into Miroku's eyes with anger. She quickly shut the doors behind her and rushed towards Miroku. She grabbed his robe and pulled him towards her face.

"What do you think you're doing, nosing into other people's business? I don't know what you want but don't interfere with my plans! I won't let you get in the way of me and my family! We have bonds that no one can break!" The dark aura seemed to grow. "I am God! I control them and I won't let anyone, not even that Tohru Honda girl, get in my way!"

She was about to tear Miroku's clothes when Miroku placed his arms behind her and pulled her into a tight hug. _**'Akito . . . now I understand what's bothering you. Now I know why that dark aura is growing. You want to be loved, you want to be special.'**_

"Akito, I understand, you're all alone. You want these bonds more than anything because you have fear of forming bonds and losing them." Miroku looked at Akito's face and saw tears forming in her eyes. Miroku placed his hand on Akito's head and ran his fingers through her black hair.

"Why . . . why is everything so difficult for me? When people are bonded with me they look at me with those distant eyes. Why? . . . Is everyone going to betray me? Am I going to be left all alone?"

Miroku squeezed the hug just a little harder. "No . . . you are not alone. I won't let you live all alone. I'll be here right beside you the whole step of the way. Even if you can't get up on your own, I'll be there to help lift you up again."

Akito sighed and wiped off her tears. "Why are you doing all this for me? No one has ever stick their neck out for me, why you?"

Miroku placed his hands on Akito's cheek and wiped Akito's tears with his thumbs. "I can't explain it but I have this desire to protect you. I can't abandon you. I . . . lo- . . . er . . . um . . . like you. Yes, I like you a lot."

Akito looked down in disappointment "Oh . . . well, what are you going to do now?"

Miroku kissed the top of Akito's head. "Well first, we're going to do that ritual. Then I will use ta-" Miroku was stopped by Akito's lips. Miroku paused for just a moment and then kissed Akito right back. They kissed passionately for quite a while, then Miroku placed one hand behind her back and the other behind her head as he gently placed her on the mattress beneath him. Akito placed her arms on his shoulders and began to remove his robe. When Miroku started tugged at her robe a servant started calling out to Akito.

"Akito-sama! Akito-sama where are you?"

Akito and Miroku immediately broke away from each other and sat up straight. They blushed as they noticed their robes being uneven. They adjusted their robes while the servant continued to call out to Akito.

Akito stood up "Well then . . . I guess I'd better see what's wrong." Akito walked out of Miroku's room with Miroku following her.

"What are you . . . ?"

"I'm going with you. After all, I did say that I'll always be with you."

Akito looked at Miroku and smiled. "Thank you Miroku but I have business to attend to and I'll be a while so you wait here, I'll be right back." Akito left Miroku's dorm and went to attend her business.

Miroku went to his drawers and took out a couple of spare clothes that Shigure had left for him to use in case he needed to get out of the Sohma House. He changed into the spare clothes and snuck out of the main house. He came across a convenient store and went inside to buy some tea. He looked at the tea that was displayed on the shelf. As he was looking at the tea he noticed a girl carrying two baskets of groceries. She had light brown hair with big brown eyes and she wore this tan coat with a pink skirt and brown sandals. She went on her way to the register when he recognized her back of her head. The girl was Tohru Honda. Miroku remembered seeing her when she went to visit Hatori at the Main House. While she was buying the groceries Miroku walked up to her and handed the money to the person at the register.

"I'll take care of that." Miroku smiled and took the bags. "Here. Let me help you with this."

Tohru looked shocked and shook her head. "Oh no, no . . . out of the question. Please . . . you don't have to do this!"

Miroku just smiled "Please . . . I'm doing this because I want to . . . Tohru Honda."

Tohru looked at him in confusion. "How do you know my name?"

"Why don't we have tea together and I'll explain everything."

They both bought tea and sat down on a bench in a park. They set the grocery bags on the floor next to their feet.

Miroku sipped his tea and sighed. "So you're the girl which everyone's talking about."

"Huh?"

"You're very popular among the Sohma family and I am curious as to find out what's your power."

Tohru's jaw dropped "W-what powers?"

"According to Akito, all the members of the zodiac have an attachment to you and they hold some sort of bond to you in which Akito himself is jealous of."

Tohru looked up at Miroku. "W-who are you?"

Miroku held out his hand to Tohru. "My name is Miroku. I am a monk that is tending to Akito."

Tohru froze "Huh? You're a monk?"

"That's right."

"B-but I thought that monks are old and bald and wore robes and they worshipped that big bald Buddha!"

Miroku smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, don't overexcite yourself. I am like a retired monk. I got called back to my duties because of Akito's illness. I am trying to see for certain if Akito is causing his own sickness. But before I do that, I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"I need you to tell me what you have done with the zodiac members."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to know what kind of influence you have on the Sohma's. What is it about you that draw others to you?"

Tohru stuttered "I . . . I don't know about that. Mom always said that people want to be loved by someone. To be accepted some people are willing to go and find someone who will accept them. On the other hand, there are people who are afraid to go out and find that person because what they fear the most is rejection. Without knowing it, all those people all gather towards the person they think will accept them. So . . . everyone is drawn to someone."

Miroku's heart glowed as Tohru's words touched him. _**'So . . . this is what her powers are. She has a way with words that tells you what you need to know.'**_

Tohru looked at Miroku concerned "Um . . . Sir, is everything ok?"

Miroku looked at Tohru and gently grinned. "Yes, everything is fine. Just promise me one thing for me."

Tohru tilted her head. "What is it?"

"When the time comes . . . can you be there for Akito? Help Akito, give him some happiness."

Tohru pause for a moment and slowly nodded. "Ok, but how do you know Akito so well?"

Miroku stood up and looked up into the sky. "I have been with Akito for some time and I know that he needs someone like you to accept him."

Miroku turned to Tohru and bowed. "Please try to get close to Akito and accept him." He turned around and headed back towards the Sohma Estate leaving Tohru on the bench staring blankly.


	7. Together

A Monk and a Master

Chapter 7

Together

For quite a while, after Tohru fell off the cliff, Akito and Tohru had been spending a lot of time together, much to Miroku's relief. Ever since the two started meeting, Miroku didn't need to give Akito anymore rituals, Akito's aura shrank on its own. It turns out that Akito and Ren, Akito's mother had a challenge to see which bonds would actually work. Ren said that the bonds between God and the zodiac members were fake. Akito had been creating a dark aura around her just so she could prove her mother wrong.

Akito had decided to tell everyone her secret so she gathered all of the members of the zodiac. After she confessed her secret to the zodiac members she went into Akito's dorm. As she walked in she noticed Miroku sitting outside on the porch. _**'I want him to turn around and look at me. I want to swallow him up whole and have him enter through all of me . . . deep, deep within. I don't understand why, but my heart flutters and I get goosebumbs every time I see him. Is this how women feel?'**_ Akito walked next to Miroku and sat down. Miroku turned to Akito and gently smiled. He placed a hand on Akito's cheek and looked deep into her eyes. The two looked into each other with affection and great love.

Miroku pulled Akito closer to him and pressed her head against his chest. Akito's eyes fluttered closed as she listened to Miroku's hear beat. Miroku place one hand on Akito's head and began to stroke her hair.

"You look beautiful in that dress Akito."

"Hmph . . . you're just saying that."

"No, I mean it. But before this night continues any further, I have to ask you a question."

Akito lifted her head "What is it?"

Miroku held Akito's hands and looked into her eyes with great desire. "Akito, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to go to places and do many different things in this world . . . with you Akito. Will you come with me and bear my children?"

Akito had tears forming in her eyes. " . . . yes . . . because . . . wherever you go, I will follow you. I want to be with you . . . no matter what."

Miroku pressed his lips against hers and shared a passionate kiss underneath the sunset.

* * *

_Miroku_

_It's me, Kagome. I guess I never got to tell you this because you left to my world. Everything is fine here. Naraku is gone and our world is pretty peaceful, with the exception of your average demons. We are all happy together. Everything is going great and I wouldn't want it any other way._

_I tried to return to my world but I noticed that the well doesn't connect the two worlds anymore. Not that I'm complaining or anything but I really miss everyone I knew there. Are you happy over there Miroku? Are you doing ok? Are you happy? Well . . . I hope you find someone that will love you and can make you happy. I want you to be with someone who can accept your weaknesses and stay with you for the rest of your life. Be with that person forever and ever. Staying together . . . holding hands . . . repeating the good and the bad . . . and pile more memories on the years to come._

_Kagome_

* * *

Years later . . .

A little girl with black pigtails was humming along the street carrying a two-tailed cat doll and an onigiri doll. She entered her house and peeked into a guest room. The room appeared to be empty. She turned her head towards the kitchen and yelled, "Mommy . . . Mommy! Where are Akito-san and Miroku-sama?"

The woman that was in the kitchen turned to her daughter and called back. "Hey little lady, that's Grandpa and Grandma to you."

"But Miroku-sama said I can call them that."

A man with black hair came into the room holding a couple of plates. "Grandma and Grandpa are out on a walk."

The woman turned to her husband. "Oh those two . . . always going out . . . those two love birds."

The little girl placed her dolls on the table and pouted. "Aww . . . they left me behind again!"

"Don't get in the way of their lovely alone time sweetheart."

"But they are _always, always_ . . ."

Together.

Holding hands.

Staying together and carrying out the good and the bad.

And piling more on the years to come.

Together forever

THE END


End file.
